DUNDUNDUNNNNN
by Luzalmanzar17
Summary: What will happen when Neferet takes over Stark and forces him to shoot and arrow at Zoey? Will he be able to forgive himself? Or what will happen when Loren comes back for Zoey? OR... what will happen when Zoey looses her love for Stark? Read and find out! (P.S. I dont own these characters!)
1. Authors Note:

**Hey, Guys! This is my first story... Hope you like! Or LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 1:

**Zoeys**_** POV:**_

Me, Shaunee, Damien, Erin, and Stevie Rae were making a circle. Earth goes North, Fire goes south, Water goes West, Air goes East, and Spirit in the middle. we all got in our places like pros. We are so good at this. We were about to start into Neferet walked in the empty room.

"Hello, children. Look who just agreed to be my warrior." she said. Then at that very moment some one walked in the room. Stark. At that very moment i felt something inside me. Some thing hot and angry. Betrayal. Then Darius and Aphrodite ran in the room.

"Zoey, Stark... just... oh." he said as he saw that i already found out Stark betrayed me.

I took a step towards Stark. "You betrayed me. I thought you were my warrior. I bet there was no need to help you choose light after all, huh? You just trade me out! You traitor!" i yelled gradually getting louder. I launched myself towards him, but Darius caught me. I tried to calm myself down. After 15 seconds i was calm. Neferet looked at Stark.

"Do you agree?" she asked Stark. He nodded.

"Agree what?" i snarled. Then at that very moment, Stark lifted his bow and arrow, aimed at me and shot. I could hear aphrodite yell "No!" I was about to call the elements, but i was too surprised. The arrow sliced my skin going inside me and in my heart. i gasped with shock. Neferet laughed and walked away, but stark stayed. I collapsed wondering why Stark did that. Everyone hovered over me.

"zoey!" "Get her to the infirmary!" "Oh, goddess!" you could hear people being worried, crying, and yelling.

"Wait." i said weakly. I grabbed the arrow firmly, and i yanked it out of my chest. "Now ill go to the infirmary." i said getting up with the support of my friends. But the more blood i lost, the weaker i became. After a while, i fainted. The blackness swallowed me whole.

_**Starks POV:**_

After i shot zoey, she collapsed. victory. Shaunee came up to me and smacked me. I felt like myself again.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"What the hell?" i yelled back

"That was for betraying zoey, making her mad, and shooting her with her arrow!"

"I didnt do that! What are you talking about?" i asked.

" Wait! Are you still Zoeys warrior?" She asked.

"Yes! what does that mean? Shaunee, what is going on?" i asked . Shaunee informed me about how Neferet had taken over me with evil, made Zoey believe i wasnt her warrior anymore, and how i shot Zoey with an arrow.

" I shot Zoey with an arrow?" i asked. She nodded, went to the middle of the room, picked up a bloody arrow, and handed it to me. My eyes widened in shock. I cant believe i did this. I dropped the arrow and ran to the infirmary room. Darius, Aphrodite, Damien, Erin, and now Shaunee were in the room with sad faces.

"Were is Zoey?" i asked until Darius came up to me and said "Why dont you go with Neferet? This is your fault!"he yelled

"Darius, Neferet was controlling him. He is himself again." Shaunee reassured him. Darius just nodded.

"She isnt dead, is she?" i asked

" I hope not." I heard Stevie Rae say with tears town her face. I dropped on my knees, Put my head in my hands, and began to weep. I cant believe i hurt my lady. I am supposed to protect her, instead, i am doing the opposite.


	3. Chapter 2:

**_Starks POV:_**

I cant believe i did this to Zoey. I am the worst warrior ever. I stayed in the infirmary waiting room. I waited for about 6 hours. Everyone except for Stevie Rae left. A nun came rushing out of the room. She walked by us saying nothing.I was starting to get worried. She came back with one of those pink candles that are in a long glass that have a picture of mary on it. You usually see those candles at the supermarket.

"Stark, dont worry. Zoey is strong. She will make it through this." Stevie Rae said trying to comfort me. _But what if she doesnt? what is she hates me? what is going to happen? _my mind shrieked.

"Im just worried that she will hate me." i said.

"Dont worry. If we just explain, she will understand." Stevie Rae said. I nodded.

two nuns came out of the room sighing.

"Can we go see her?"i asked. they nodded. Me and Stevie Rae went in the room. Zoey was asleep on a bed with the covers pulled up to her waist. she had a her jeans still on with a shirt that has been cut open.

"Zoey," i whispered. She stirred in her sleep, sighed, and rolled on her side. At least she is alive. thank goddess! she didnt look completely healed. she look flushed and her skin looked dehydrated. I walked over to the side of her bed and touched her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Um... im going to bed. Ill be back." Stevie Rae said leaving through the door. but i didnt leave. I stayed with Zoey. I watched her all night making sure she was Okay. I didnt sleep at all.

_**Zoeys POV:**_

Kolana was in my dreams. _Again._ i woke up gasping heavily. I then felt a pain in my chest. "ow," i said rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. I turned my head. It was stark. My eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing here? You shouldnt be here! Shouldnt you be with Neferet? Were is your bow and arrow? Please tell me it isnt here! If you want to kill me-" i started to panic but stark cut me off by saying " calm down. I am not going to kill you. I never wanted to! Neferet was controlling me. I am sorry. Please tell me you forgive me. I dont blame you if you hate me." Stark said gently.

I thought about that. He tried to kill me... but not on purpose. It was Neferets fault. So do i forgive him? How do i know he is telling the truth? He might be lying to me. But will i take that chance? That chance might cause my life! But what should i say? Like oh um, no. nu-uh. so i tried something else. "How do i know i can trust you? You might till be with Neferet and is still trying to kill me. I dont know if i can trust you anymore stark." i said. I could tell by his sad face that his feelings were hurt. But it was the truth.

"You agreed to be Nefrets warrior," i said with a tear rolling down my cheek. i quickly wiped it. "so that means you are no longer my warrior. I am sorry. That wasnt my decision." i said. Our gazes locked and i started to find millions of tears rolling down my cheek which were really embarrassing. But this time i didnt wipe them, i left them there.I eventually un-locked our gaze by looking on the floor. Stark grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I am sorry. I am going to fix this." he said letting go of my chin and walking out the room.


	4. Chapter 3:

**_Starks POV:_**

I left Zoeys room to go to Neferet. I am going to give her a piece of my mind. She has no right to do that. Ill kill her myself if i have to. Neferet was in the library. I stormed in the room.

"Neferet, we need to talk!" i yelled

"Your right, I need to talk to you. You arent a very good warrior. You arent here when i need you. I have a feeling that you might be breaking your oath." She said. I didnt care if she died because of me.

" I am not your warrior! I am Zoey Redbirds warrior, and i swore my oath to protect her! Not you!" I yelled.

"But, child. Will she want you to be her warrior after she hears this?" Neferet asked taking out a recorder and pressing play.

this is what on the tape:

(italic is Neferet and italic bold is stark)

_"Now, James Stark. Do you Swear your oath to become my warrior and to risk your life trying to save mine?_

**_yes. I do my lady, Neferet._**

_Thank you, Stark._

**_Anything for you."_**

**__**"You will not show that to her!" i roared.

"That is because i am right. And if you refuse... Iwill show it to her... and _more._" she said. How much evidence does this lady have? i feel like she is video taping this conversation too.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"You are a stupid fool. I am going to kill Zoey Redbird once and for all." She picked up a book and started to read. Ugh, how i wish Neferet never existed. I ran out of the room trying to find Darius. We needed a plan. Fast.

**_Zoeys POV:_**

Stark ran out of the room saying " i am sorry. I am going to fix this." what did that mean? what was Stark going to do? I was going to get out of bed until Jack came in the room with nala.

"Nala!" I said. she came towards me purring. "Hey Jack!" I said.

"Zoey! You are alive! Thank goddess! Nala has been missing you like crazy!" He said handing me some flowers. I sniffed them making me sneeze. Jack chuckled.

"Oh and someone else came to see you..." Jack said walking out of the room and coming back in with Duchess. Seeing Duchess remind me of Stark. But i pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"Hey pretty girl." i said petting her head and giving her an eskimo kiss on her cold, wet, black nose.

"Im glad you are okay." Jack said.

"Yeah thank goddess." i replied.

Darius came in the room with a blood baggie. He looked around and saw Nala and Duchess with me. "NO PETS NEAR ZOEY!" he yelled looking worried. Why was he being over protected? Its not like im going to die being near my lovely 4 legged friends.

"Calm down Darius... they wont hurt me. Right, Nala?" i said petting her and making her purr.

"You havent fully recovered. I dont want anything to happen." he said taking they pets in the furthest corner of the room. I sighed. " Oh and heath gave you some blood. He said he is going to come see you soon but he is taking the west perimeter looking for raven mockers." Darius said handing me the baggie.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Um... since Darius said no Pets, I guess i should bring them back to my dorm. Dont worry Zoey. Ill watch Nala for you." Jack said walking out of the room with the 2 pets.

"Darius, do you think Stark is still with Neferet?" I asked. Darius would give me an honest answer. He always does.

"No," he said "Neferet was controlling him. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because i dont trust him anymore. He might be trying to trick me and wants to kill me again." I said with a tear escaping. I quickly wiped it.

"True... but i still think he is back to his old self." Darius said. And that very moment, Stark ran in the room.

"Darius i need to talk to you. Its an emergency." Stark said out of breath. I sat up worried.

"Whats going on?" I said panicking. Darius made me lay back down.

"Dont worry about it... Just rest for now." Darius said walking out of the room with Stark.


	5. Chapter 4:

**Darius****_ POV:_**

"Whats going on?" Zoey said panicking. I made her lay back down, but i could tell she wasnt going to calm down until she found out.

"Dont worry about it... Just rest." I said walking out of the room with Stark. I shut the door on the way out so Zoey couldnt listen.

"Whats going on Stark?" I asked.

"Neferet has a tape- of when she was controlling me- of me agreeing to be her warrior. She said if i keep refusing to be her warrior, She is going to show Zoey... and _more!_ what does that mean?"Stark said.

"Maybe she will convince Zoey to not accept your warriors oath?" I said

"Maybe..." Stark said. I feel bad for him. He didnt deserve this.

"Maybe if we explain this to Zoey, she will understand." I said.

"But she doesnt trust me." Stark said.

"Well we will ahve to try our hardest to convince her. But not now. We should wait until she recovers a little bit." I said. Stark nodded agreeing with me. Then thats when Heath ran in.

"Where is Zoey?" he asked. I pointed with my finger to the room she was in and he rushed in.

"Okay, so, um anything else?" I asked.

"No..." Stark said. I just nodded and went inside of Zoeys room with Stark.

**_Zoeys POV:_**

I was trying to figure out why Stark was acting so worried. But i lost thought when Heath came in the room.

"Heath!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and hugging him. He hugged me back. I felt a pain in my chest but i tried to play it off. Darius and Stark came in. Darius saw me out of bed.

"NONONONONONO! NO GETTING OUT OF BED!" he yelled. I sighed. Darius and his over-protection...

"Sorry..." i mumbled rolling my eyes. I got back in bed. I looked at Stark. He looked mega-worried.

"So whats going on?" I asked

"Huh?" Heath said. I shook my head and pointed at Darius and Stark.

"Uhhh... Its nothing you need to worry about this very moment." Darius said.

"WHAT! NO YOU MUST TELL ME! WHAT IS GOING ON?" i yelled half out of bed.

"Zoey, calm down." Stark said. I gave him a sharp look.

"Zoey! Listen to me! Nothing bad is going on! Stark was just talking to me about a _personal _emergency!" Darius said.

"Oh..." I said cooling down and getting fully back in bed.

"Damn, Zoey! Did you drink the blood i gave you? You look mad weak..." heath said.

"Oh... Uh... no, i havent had time." I said feeling weak now that he mention it.

"I just gave it to you." Darius said

"30 Minutes ago! I have been mad worried about Starks 'emergency' until i found out it was personal!" I said sharply and putting finger quotes around the word emergency.

Everyone gave me those -she-is-going-insane- looks. I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Sorry guys... Just a little stressed out... Thats all." I said softly.

"Maybe you need to rest." Heath said.

I was about to argue until Darius said "Yes, you need to rest to heal."

i opened my mouth to refuse but the 3 of them were all ready leaving the room and shutting off the lights. I sighed. Might as well get some rest...


	6. Chapter 5:

**_Neferets POV:_**

I walked outside to Nyxs temple. I was meeting someone there. And that someone would help me kill Zoey redbird. In fact, He only used Zoey. now, the only thing he craves, is to see her dead. And i mean, i am not evil. I am only helping a student out.

I stood at the temple for like 3 minutes until he arrived.

"Finally you are here. Okay here is the plan... "

_**Zoeys POV:**_

"Hello my A-ya" kolana said. I turned my head to see kolana in my room that is in the infirmary. I saw still in bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to claim you as mine." I hear him say. "And if you dont... doom will be heading your way."

I woke up gasping. I was all sweaty and hot. I groaned. I got up and started pacing in my room. What Kolana mean doom will be heading my way? will he like burn me up? No, he wouldnt do that. Maybe he will hurt my friends. I couldnt live with myself if my friends suffered because of me... if he did... then i guess i would have no choice to surrender. right? If i surrender... maybe i could gain his power and defeat him! WAIT... i need to start thinking reality here. My friends would never let me surrender to him... they would stop me. Well except for Becca, erik- my thoughts were interrupted by Stark rushing in the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said weakly.

"You look a little flushed... should i get Darius?" he asked.

"NO!... im fine..." I said.

he didnt look convinced. He walked out of the room bringing back Darius with him. Darius came over and touched my cheeks and forehead.

"Are you okay... did you drink the blood i gave you?" Darius asked.

" No..." I said swaying unsteadily.

" No wonder!" he said. darius went to get the bag of blood.

I could feel my eyelids droop. I was too weak. I tried to hold myself together. I couldnt. I collapsed.

_**Starks POV:**_

"No wonder!" Darius said trying to find the bag of blood. Zoey looked like she couldnt stand anymore. And she couldnt. She collapsed and fell on the floor. I ran to her and held her in my arms.

"ZOEY!" i yelled. Darius came rushing towards us. He checked her pulse.

"Oh-no! She has a weak pulse! put her on the bed." Darius said. he found the bag of blood and _forced _the blood to go down her throat. Once the bag was finished, he went to check her pulse again.

"She is getting stronger." Darius said.

"Why isnt she waking up?" I asked very worried.

"She just needs a little time." Darius said. I looked at her asking Nyx to at least wake her up soon. After 15 seconds, Zoey woke up gasping.

"Zoey!" I said my voice full of Joy. She started to cough.

"What did i drink?" She asked.

"Blo-"i was cut off by Darius

"JUICE! you drank cranberry juice!"

"EWW!" she said. "Worst juice ever."

I was going to tell her how happy i was that she was awake... but Neferet came in the room.

"Boys... i must talk to ... Aloneeeeee" she said. I gave her a murderous look. "Its about her grandmother."She added.

"WHAT ABOUT MY GRANDMA?" Zoey roared.

"I will only tell you if they leave." Neferet said. Zoey gave us pleading eyes. I growled when Darius grabbed my shoulder and pulled me outside.


End file.
